


Here is Christmas

by jawnslulluby21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnslulluby21/pseuds/jawnslulluby21
Summary: A feel good Christmas story
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with a holiday theme!

15 Items. The sign above the check out line clearly spelled out 15 Items Or Less. As the woman ahead of Detective Danny Williams placed her 60th (or 70th or 112th) item on the register belt, Danny cleared his throat and shuffled forward with his cart, barely brushing the back of the woman’s buggy as it sat in front of him, slowly being eased of its’ burden of items.  
Friday night escapades at Target, Danny thought, anger at the woman in front of him simmering to a slow boil. Here he was, two days before the big Christmas Day, not even done with his shopping not to mention any decorations he had to buy. It was so much easier when he had been married to Rachel and she made sure the tree was up, presents were bought and Gracie, their daughter, had all of the gifts her heart desired. There had been joy and laughter and unwrapping gifts while he, Rachel and Gracie sported new pajamas on Christmas Day!  
The click of the transaction in front of him startled him out of his day dreams and Danny surged forward, no cart or lady impeding his progress.

“Could you tell me if you are going to be stocking any of the Barbie’s Fashion House and Designer Wardrobe for tomorrow?” Danny asked the harried looking cashier.  
She huffed and the bangs that hung in her face lifted for a second.  
“No. We are all sold out.” She grabbed the lighted tinsel that Danny placed on the counter and scanned it.  
“Well uh you see I thought maybe you guys being a large corporation and all” Danny began, watching her grab the ornament set he had selected, “that you’d be getting additional toys in before the big day.”  
“You should have bought them when we first advertised them in early December.” She glared at the blonde detective. “Please run your card through the slot.”  
“So uh you’re not getting any? Not even one? That I could like put on reserve and pick up?”  
“What part of no don’t you get,” she said, tearing off his receipt with a handful of coupons. “Happy holidays.”  
Danny sighed and steered his cart out the door and into the waning evening heat of Hawaii.

28 November, earlier this year

“Daddy! I know what I want for Christmas!”  
Grace Williams jumped in her Dad’s lap, ponytail bobbing, dark eyes shining. She held out a Target circular.  
“What’s this?” Danny held on to his 8 year old daughter with an arm around her tiny waist and took the advertisement out of her hand to examine it. On the front page was an elaborate looking Barbie house with 2 levels, a working elevator, and real mirrors built into the walls. Along side the house were a few Barbies dressed in various clothing sets, complete with shoes, bags and a few accessories.  
“It’s Barbie’s Fashion House and Designer Wardrobe! There’s actual designs by Khloe Khardashian! Oh Daddy, it’s the best!”  
Danny knew better than to ask who Khloe Kasbuckian was and instead concentrated on the happiness his daughter exuded while she pointed out the many features of the house.  
“Wow, Monkey, that’s a lot of house for a single girl like Barbie!”  
“Danno!! She would invite her friends to stay over to dress up!” Grace reached down and found a marker on Danny’s coffee table. With great care, Grace circled the whole Barbie shebang.  
“Oh of course. I’m sure they had a nice sleep over,” Danny muttered. He glanced at the price, rather hidden at the bottom of the photos. Almost 200 dollars? Good Christ, what the fuck was the house made of? Silver alloy?  
“Daddy,” Grace said, snapping Danny’s attention back to her.  
“Yeah, Monkey?” Danny laid the ad aside and did some mental calculations as he tried to figure out how to buy the present that meant so much to his daughter and still pay the bills.  
“Do you think Santa will bring me one!? I know he’s not real—“  
“-whoa whoa whoa who told you that? The psychotic Tommy Lemoka?” Grace made a face.  
“He eats gross stuff. Sardines from a tin.” Grace sighed as if this very act was reason for all the wrong in the world.  
“Some people, like your Uncle Steve, love those little fishes, so yes, he’s a psycho bc I rank Tommy right up there with Uncle Steve.”  
“Danno, I don’t believe in Santa any more.” Grace looked down at her shoes.  
“ you know what?” Danny turned his daughter around so she was sitting sideways on his lap. “You don’t have to but... but.... BUT.... “ Danny raised a finger, “it’s really not whether you believe he’s real. It’s the spirit of Christmas. Santa, the reindeer, cookies, presents and....” Danny tugged lightly at Grace’s ponytail, “doing good things for others. Because some kids aren’t so lucky. Remember that.”  
“Yes, Danno.” Grace frowned, the furrow between her brows reminding Danny so much of Rachel he could cry.  
“But... you make sure you write your annual letter to Santa and we will see what he will put under the tree.”  
Grace giggled and slid off Danny’s lap.  
“Let’s write one now!”

15 December  
Of course, Rachel was the sensible one.  
“Daniel, that’s just too expensive . You’re feeding into the whole Barbie consumer nonsense.” She glared at her ex as if he’d announced world war 3.  
“She wants one, Rach. Come on. You were young once and-“  
“And despite my parents wealth, my mother rarely indulged me with such impractical and expensive presents.” She put her tea cup down with a bit of force and Danny jumped.  
“Well I’ll get it for her. She asked Santa for it and if you aren’t getting it for her I will.” Danny realized he was being stubborn but then again so was Rachel. And certainly, Rachel and Stan could afford it. They weren’t trying to get caught up after moving 5000 miles from home, trying to adjust to a new job and partner, and paying rent on a place that was really not the best.  
“You’re a fool, Daniel,” Rachel said dismissively.  
“You know, I really hate it when you do that,” Danny muttered, getting up from the kitchen table in her’s and Stan’s expansive kitchen.  
“Do what?”  
“Treat me like I’m an idiot. I’ll see you later,” Danny waved a hand at her as he walked to the foyer. He needed to get to a toy store that weekend to get that house and wardrobe. He imagined how Grace’s face would light up and that gave him comfort as he went out the door.

20 December  
“So what did you get Grace for Christmas this year?”  
Danny looked up into the hopeful (and dammit handsome) face of his partner Steve McGarrett.  
“You know, can’t I have one thing to myself?” Danny said, perturbed that Steve would ask but more perturbed at himself since he had not been able to put money aside until this pay cheque .  
“Hey man, easy... just wondered.” Steve perched on the corner of Danny’s desk. “I hear the hot gift is Barbie’s Fashion House. All the toy places can’t keep them on stock.”  
Danny looked up suddenly, a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“What?” Steve asked. “What’s that look?”  
“I don’t have a look.” Danny pushed his chair back and ran a hand through his sun bleached hair. It was close to quitting time and the day had not been kind to his ‘do.  
“So the house... sold out? But that’s on the Mainland, right?”  
“Is that what Gracie wants for Christmas?” Steve asked.  
“Uh yes... yes, she did ask Santa for that.”  
“Maybe Rachel already got it for her,” Steve reasoned.

“As a matter of fact, no, no Rachel did not get it. She thought it was too expensive.” Danny was beginning to sweat. He needed to leave, to go out to search for the elusive Barbie house. Danny cleared his throat and reached for his keys. “I’m going to uh go out and get some shopping done.”  
“Ok, partner. If you want, I can go with. To help you.”  
“Thanks but I’m better solo. See you Monday unless we catch a case.”  
And as luck would have it, as Danny was going out the door from the offices, Steve’s phone rang and they were off to investigate a body found floating in the harbour.

Christmas Eve Day  
Danny slammed the door to his apartment open then slammed it shut. He wanted to kick something, to break something to hurt something just to let out his frustrations at not finding the house or wardrobe that Grace wanted. Instead, he had bought her some cute outfits that he thought she’d like, a couple of boy bands CDs, some hair accessories, a Hello Kitty watch and a new very grown up looking backpack from AE. He’d gone to 10 stores and none of them had any of the Barbie houses left.  
He had waited too long.  
Now his little girl would be disappointed.  
Danny looked at his tree, a 5 foot artificial pre lit number he’d purchased from Big Lots. It was passable but not anything like the Balsam Pines realistic fur tree that Stan and Rachel had. And Danny had tried to put up lights around his window but even they looked cheap and tacky.  
Wouldn’t it figure? On a day like Christmas, when he’d have his daughter for several hours in the afternoon, he could not make it up to her with the one present she wanted most in the entire world.  
He flopped down on the couch, thinking about the bottle of scotch he had stowed in the cupboard. What he should be doing was wrapping up Grace’s presents. What he wanted to do was get hammered and pass out into a pleasant sleep.  
Danny heard the sound of the Silverado outside his door. Oh good. Here comes Steve, no doubt wanting to talk about a case. It was bad enough that Danny had had some fantasies about kissing those McGarrett lips and now that same McGarrett was showing up on Christmas Eve? Maybe the big giraffe knew how to wrap presents.

“Yeah yeah I know you’re out there. Come in.” Danny looked up. He kept his spot on the couch.  
“Hey. Brought take out. Did you eat yet?” Steve waved a white carry out bag with the smells of Chinese food wafting from it. Danny’s stomach audibly growled and he realized he had not eaten since a cup of coffee and a couple slices of toast that morning.  
“No and that really smells incredible.” Danny rose and went out to the kitchen, returning with a couple of Longboards and some napkins. “What did you get me?”  
“Chicken and garlic sauce, medium spicy, and brown rice.” Steve presented the container to Danny with a set of chopsticks.  
“I love you, man,” Danny said and then instantly regretted it. To say it in the heat of the battle was one thing but to just say it like this was another.   
“Love you back,” Steve answered amiably, digging into a carton of Kung Pao Chicken. “So you got a tree up huh?” Steve pointed with his chopsticks towards the miserable looking tree.

“Yeah. “ Danny snorted and took a swig of beer. It tasted marvelous against the spice of his dish.   
“You know,” Steve said carefully, “I have a 7 footer. With lights. We could put that up instead. Make it seem more uh like home.”

“You saying you don’t approve of my tree?” Danny growled.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying Danno.” Steve shrugged and kept eating.

“What’d I tell you about that huh?” Danny muttered. “I also have some really nice stuff we could put around the window.” Steve swallowed and finally looked up at Danny. “Are you inferring that I really have shitty decorations, Steven?” “If the shoe fits,” Steve shrugged. Danny sighed and put his half eaten carton aside. He put his feet up on the coffee table and ran a hand over his face. “The truth is, I’m a lousy father.” Steve froze then looked up suddenly, his dark blue eyes meeting Danny’s Aqua gaze. “Bullshit. You are the best father I know. You love Gracie!” “I love her, yes, but I’m so lame I can’t even get her what she really wants for Christmas.” Danny waved his chopsticks in the air for emphasis. “I waited too late to get that Barbie house.” “Yeah but look at all of this other stuff,” Steve said pointing at the bags. “Yeah I just... did the best I could.” Steve was quiet for a long moment. Danny looked over at him to make sure the big galoot was awake. “But you love her and she won’t care. Anything you get... anything you buy for her... she will love.” Danny was silent, digesting what Steve had just said. It was a sweet thought and Danny wanted to believe it with every fiber of his being. “So. You got a tree huh?” “In the truck,” Steve said drinking most of his bottle of beer. “Well what are you waiting for? Go get it!” Danny nudged Steve’s leg with his foot. “Do you mind? I’m eating here!” Steve shoveled in a big piece of chicken and grinned at Danny, who, despite himself, grinned back. Danny stood back and nodded to himself. The tree and the various decorations Steve had brought over, were up and lit. The merry twinkling of lights made the small efficiency magical. Steve had also helped Danny place Grace’s presents in gift bags, stuffing them with gaily coloured paper and ribbons. Danny had hung her stocking on the ledge of his bookcase and set the Christmas cards he’d received around the top. “We do good work, Danny,” Steve said. “It actually looks... like Christmas.” Danny’s throat tightened as he thought about this being the first year without his family and without a wife and daughter. Looking down, he busied himself with cleaning up their mess from dinner. “Guess I’d best be going,” Steve said in a tone tinged with something Danny couldn’t quite decipher. “Yeah,” Danny shrugged. “Unless you know you just want to uh crash here for the night. Gracie isn’t coming over til 1.” Steve looked at Danny with serious blue eyes but a ghost of a smile hovered at his lips. Danny really wanted to just say ‘stay stay because I don’t want to be alone today’ but thought better of it. “Ok. I’ll run home in the morning to get a shower and come back,” Steve cocked an eyebrow. “If that’s ok.” “Yeah yeah. I’m making lasagna. I know you like that, you animal,” but Danny was now smiling and his eyes were dancing. “How’s this thing pull out?” Steve muttered, grabbing the pillows off the couch. “Can you wait for just a minute?” Danny squawked and pushed Steve away. “There’s a method to the madness.” “Show me,” Steve said. Ten minutes later, both men lay in the sofa bed, surprisingly roomy for being a pull out. Danny wanted to keep the tree lights lit and Steve agreed. The lights twinkled and flashed. Danny was so aware of Steve’s warmth and presence next to him. Their fingers barely brushed each other as they got comfortable and when Danny pulled away, Steve reached over and captured Danny’s hand in his own larger one. It was more than enough and just enough. And for the first time in a long time, both men slept soundly through the night. “Merry Christmas, Danno!” Steve grabbed Danny around the waist as Danny was at the stove making pancakes. Danny whacked Steve with the spatula and struggled out of Steve’s grip. “I’m busy and unless you want burnt pancakes, you’d be wise not to do that!” “Oh you protest too much!” Steve grabbed a pancake off the stack Danny had waiting for them and stuffed half of it in his mouth. “You animal! Even on Christmas!” But there was no bite in Danny’s tone and he was trying to suppress a giggle. “After breakfast, I’ll cruise home, shower and return.” “Ugh I’ll need to get the locks changed by then.” “You love me and you know it,” Steve countered. He sat down at the small table and waited for Danny to bring over the pancakes. “Don’t be late,” Danny admonished. “Or we’ll start the festivities without you.” When Danny had cleaned up the kitchen and thrown a load of laundry in the washer, he walked back into the main room and looked at the tree. Steve was gone after eating 6 pancakes, Danny secretly pleased to see the tall lean man eat so many. Danny turned to check out Grace’s stocking, hanging on the bookshelf, stuffed full of little treasures but he frowned when he saw a stocking hanging by hers. It was a plain red but in neat printing down one side was written ‘Danno.’ Two could play at this game. Danny opened the Christmas decorations box and found the stocking he’d had made up by one of Kono’s Aunties. She had embroidered ‘STEVE’ on a red and white felt stocking. Danny hung it beside his, then pulled a bag out from under the couch. He filled it with some items from the bag then gift bagged a couple more and put those under the tree. Then he sat and played around with the tv while waiting for his daughter and Steve. “Danno!! This backpack is so cool!! I love it!” Grace cradled it against herself and grinned. Danny and Steve watched as the little girl opened present after present exclaiming loudly over each one. Still, her eyes flickered around and Danny was sure that she was looking for the Barbie thing. He felt a pang of disappointment and swallowed hard. “Gracie? I think there’s one more present that you missed,” Steve said as he slipped on the new Expedition watch Danny had given him. It was black with a light up feature and Steve had instantly loved it. “I don’t ... um... see anything else oh wait... you mean way behind here?” Grace’s voice was muffled as she climbed behind the tree and pulled a big box out, not without some effort. “What?” Danny sat up from where he’d been slouching on the couch. Steve placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. “Oh Danno! Santa must have received my letter!!” Grace squealed as she tore the paper off Barbie’s Fashion House and Designer Wardrobe. She jumped up and threw herself into Danny’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you! I love it! It’s so cool!” “Santa knows what you wanted,” Steve said. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and side eyed Danny who was trying not to let the tears roll down his cheeks. “Oh wow can I open it? Please?” “Yeah I mean it’s yours!” Danny waved his hand and watched as Gracie pulled the dolls out and the clothing then set up the house. He ruffled her hair as he walked past her to go to the kitchen to check on the lasagna in the oven. Standing in front of the sink he took a deep breath to try and compose himself. “She loves it,” Steve said quietly, suddenly standing very close to Danny. “You shouldn’t have. I know how much it cost!” Danny shook his head still afraid the tears would roll down his cheeks if he were to look up at Steve. “I wanted to. You’re my family. You and Grace.” Steve enveloped him in a hug and Danny leaned against him, breathing in the scent of Steve’s shower gel and cologne. “Merry Christmas, Steven,” Danny whispered. “Merry Christmas, Danno.” Suddenly there was a commotion in the living room. Danny reluctantly broke off the hug and hurried in to see what was going on. Kono and Chin were standing by Grace as she showed off her new Barbie house while Kamakono was seated on the couch taking up most of it, eating some of the candies in the bowl on the coffee table. “Merry Christmas you guys!” Kono said excitedly, dimples framing her pretty smile. “We brought pressies and dessert!” “Welcome all except you, Shamu. Quit eating that and save room for my lasagna!” Danny nudged the big man with his foot. “Oh I always have room for lasagna, brah!” “Well come on in and sit down. I have some wine somewhere.” Danny hurried out to the kitchen and realized he was smiling. As he found wine glasses for everyone, Steve was behind him pulling him in for another hug. “Best Christmas ever,” Danny said, turning in the embrace and kissing Steve right on the lips. And it certainly was!!


	2. Easier to read version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reformatted easier to read version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lucybun for your kindness and hints! I hope you can read this!!❤️

15 Items. The sign above the check out line clearly spelled out 15 Items Or Less. As the woman ahead of Detective Danny Williams placed her 60th (or 70th or 112th) item on the register belt, Danny cleared his throat and shuffled forward with his cart, barely brushing the back of the woman’s buggy as it sat in front of him, slowly being eased of its’ burden of items.  
Friday night escapades at Target, Danny thought, anger at the woman in front of him simmering to a slow boil. Here he was, two days before the big Christmas Day, not even done with his shopping not to mention any decorations he had to buy. It was so much easier when he had been married to Rachel and she made sure the tree was up, presents were bought and Gracie, their daughter, had all of the gifts her heart desired. There had been joy and laughter and unwrapping gifts while he, Rachel and Gracie sported new pajamas on Christmas Day!  
The click of the transaction in front of him startled him out of his day dreams and Danny surged forward, no cart or lady impeding his progress.  
“Could you tell me if you are going to be stocking any of the Barbie’s Fashion House and Designer Wardrobe for tomorrow?” Danny asked the harried looking cashier.  
She huffed and the bangs that hung in her face lifted for a second.  
“No. We are all sold out.” She grabbed the lighted tinsel that Danny placed on the counter and scanned it.  
“Well uh you see I thought maybe you guys being a large corporation and all” Danny began, watching her grab the ornament set he had selected, “that you’d be getting additional toys in before the big day.”  
“You should have bought them when we first advertised them in early December.” She glared at the blonde detective. “Please run your card through the slot.”  
“So uh you’re not getting any? Not even one? That I could like put on reserve and pick up?”  
“What part of no don’t you get,” she said, tearing off his receipt with a handful of coupons. “Happy holidays.”  
Danny sighed and steered his cart out the door and into the waning evening heat of Hawaii.  
28 November, earlier this year  
“Daddy! I know what I want for Christmas!”  
Grace Williams jumped in her Dad’s lap, ponytail bobbing, dark eyes shining. She held out a Target circular.  
“What’s this?” Danny held on to his 8 year old daughter with an arm around her tiny waist and took the advertisement out of her hand to examine it. On the front page was an elaborate looking Barbie house with 2 levels, a working elevator, and real mirrors built into the walls. Along side the house were a few Barbies dressed in various clothing sets, complete with shoes, bags and a few accessories.  
“It’s Barbie’s Fashion House and Designer Wardrobe! There’s actual designs by Khloe Khardashian! Oh Daddy, it’s the best!”  
Danny knew better than to ask who Khloe Kasbuckian was and instead concentrated on the happiness his daughter exuded while she pointed out the many features of the house.  
“Wow, Monkey, that’s a lot of house for a single girl like Barbie!”  
“Danno!! She would invite her friends to stay over to dress up!” Grace reached down and found a marker on Danny’s coffee table. With great care, Grace circled the whole Barbie shebang.  
“Oh of course. I’m sure they had a nice sleep over,” Danny muttered. He glanced at the price, rather hidden at the bottom of the photos. Almost 200 dollars? Good Christ, what the fuck was the house made of? Silver alloy?  
“Daddy,” Grace said, snapping Danny’s attention back to her.  
“Yeah, Monkey?” Danny laid the ad aside and did some mental calculations as he tried to figure out how to buy the present that meant so much to his daughter and still pay the bills.  
“Do you think Santa will bring me one!? I know he’s not real—“  
“-whoa whoa whoa who told you that? The psychotic Tommy Lemoka?” Grace made a face.  
“He eats gross stuff. Sardines from a tin.” Grace sighed as if this very act was reason for all the wrong in the world.  
“Some people, like your Uncle Steve, love those little fishes, so yes, he’s a psycho bc I rank Tommy right up there with Uncle Steve.”  
“Danno, I don’t believe in Santa any more.” Grace looked down at her shoes.  
“ you know what?” Danny turned his daughter around so she was sitting sideways on his lap. “You don’t have to but... but.... BUT.... “ Danny raised a finger, “it’s really not whether you believe he’s real. It’s the spirit of Christmas. Santa, the reindeer, cookies, presents and....” Danny tugged lightly at Grace’s ponytail, “doing good things for others. Because some kids aren’t so lucky. Remember that.”  
“Yes, Danno.” Grace frowned, the furrow between her brows reminding Danny so much of Rachel he could cry.  
“But... you make sure you write your annual letter to Santa and we will see what he will put under the tree.”  
Grace giggled and slid off Danny’s lap.  
“Let’s write one now!”  
15 December  
Of course, Rachel was the sensible one.  
“Daniel, that’s just too expensive . You’re feeding into the whole Barbie consumer nonsense.” She glared at her ex as if he’d announced world war 3.  
“She wants one, Rach. Come on. You were young once and-“  
“And despite my parents wealth, my mother rarely indulged me with such impractical and expensive presents.” She put her tea cup down with a bit of force and Danny jumped.  
“Well I’ll get it for her. She asked Santa for it and if you aren’t getting it for her I will.” Danny realized he was being stubborn but then again so was Rachel. And certainly, Rachel and Stan could afford it. They weren’t trying to get caught up after moving 5000 miles from home, trying to adjust to a new job and partner, and paying rent on a place that was really not the best.  
“You’re a fool, Daniel,” Rachel said dismissively.  
“You know, I really hate it when you do that,” Danny muttered, getting up from the kitchen table in her’s and Stan’s expansive kitchen.  
“Do what?”  
“Treat me like I’m an idiot. I’ll see you later,” Danny waved a hand at her as he walked to the foyer. He needed to get to a toy store that weekend to get that house and wardrobe. He imagined how Grace’s face would light up and that gave him comfort as he went out the door.  
20 December  
“So what did you get Grace for Christmas this year?”  
Danny looked up into the hopeful (and dammit handsome) face of his partner Steve McGarrett.  
“You know, can’t I have one thing to myself?” Danny said, perturbed that Steve would ask but more perturbed at himself since he had not been able to put money aside until this pay cheque .  
“Hey man, easy... just wondered.” Steve perched on the corner of Danny’s desk. “I hear the hot gift is Barbie’s Fashion House. All the toy places can’t keep them on stock.”  
Danny looked up suddenly, a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“What?” Steve asked. “What’s that look?”  
“I don’t have a look.” Danny pushed his chair back and ran a hand through his sun bleached hair. It was close to quitting time and the day had not been kind to his ‘do.  
“So the house... sold out? But that’s on the Mainland, right?”  
“Is that what Gracie wants for Christmas?” Steve asked.  
“Uh yes... yes, she did ask Santa for that.”  
“Maybe Rachel already got it for her,” Steve reasoned.  
“As a matter of fact, no, no Rachel did not get it. She thought it was too expensive.” Danny was beginning to sweat. He needed to leave, to go out to search for the elusive Barbie house. Danny cleared his throat and reached for his keys. “I’m going to uh go out and get some shopping done.”  
“Ok, partner. If you want, I can go with. To help you.”  
“Thanks but I’m better solo. See you Monday unless we catch a case.”  
And as luck would have it, as Danny was going out the door from the offices, Steve’s phone rang and they were off to investigate a body found floating in the harbour.  
Christmas Eve Day  
Danny slammed the door to his apartment open then slammed it shut. He wanted to kick something, to break something to hurt something just to let out his frustrations at not finding the house or wardrobe that Grace wanted. Instead, he had bought her some cute outfits that he thought she’d like, a couple of boy bands CDs, some hair accessories, a Hello Kitty watch and a new very grown up looking backpack from AE. He’d gone to 10 stores and none of them had any of the Barbie houses left.  
He had waited too long.  
Now his little girl would be disappointed.  
Danny looked at his tree, a 5 foot artificial pre lit number he’d purchased from Big Lots. It was passable but not anything like the Balsam Pines realistic fur tree that Stan and Rachel had. And Danny had tried to put up lights around his window but even they looked cheap and tacky.  
Wouldn’t it figure? On a day like Christmas, when he’d have his daughter for several hours in the afternoon, he could not make it up to her with the one present she wanted most in the entire world.  
He flopped down on the couch, thinking about the bottle of scotch he had stowed in the cupboard. What he should be doing was wrapping up Grace’s presents. What he wanted to do was get hammered and pass out into a pleasant sleep.  
Danny heard the sound of the Silverado outside his door. Oh good. Here comes Steve, no doubt wanting to talk about a case. It was bad enough that Danny had had some fantasies about kissing those McGarrett lips and now that same McGarrett was showing up on Christmas Eve? Maybe the big giraffe knew how to wrap presents.  
“Yeah yeah I know you’re out there. Come in.” Danny looked up. He kept his spot on the couch.  
“Hey. Brought take out. Did you eat yet?” Steve waved a white carry out bag with the smells of Chinese food wafting from it. Danny’s stomach audibly growled and he realized he had not eaten since a cup of coffee and a couple slices of toast that morning.  
“No and that really smells incredible.” Danny rose and went out to the kitchen, returning with a couple of Longboards and some napkins. “What did you get me?”  
“Chicken and garlic sauce, medium spicy, and brown rice.” Steve presented the container to Danny with a set of chopsticks.  
“I love you, man,” Danny said and then instantly regretted it. To say it in the heat of the battle was one thing but to just say it like this was another.   
“Love you back,” Steve answered amiably, digging into a carton of Kung Pao Chicken. “So you got a tree up huh?” Steve pointed with his chopsticks towards the miserable looking tree.  
“Yeah. “ Danny snorted and took a swig of beer. It tasted marvelous against the spice of his dish.   
“You know,” Steve said carefully, “I have a 7 footer. With lights. We could put that up instead. Make it seem more uh like home.”  
“You saying you don’t approve of my tree?” Danny growled.  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying Danno.” Steve shrugged and kept eating.  
“What’d I tell you about that huh?” Danny muttered.  
“I also have some really nice stuff we could put around the window.” Steve swallowed and finally looked up at Danny.  
“Are you inferring that I really have shitty decorations, Steven?”   
“If the shoe fits,” Steve shrugged.  
.   
Danny sighed and put his half eaten carton aside. He put his feet up on the coffee table and ran a hand over his face. “The truth is, I’m a lousy father.”   
Steve froze then looked up suddenly, his dark blue eyes meeting Danny’s Aqua gaze. “

“Bullshit. You are the best father I know. You love Gracie!”   
“I love her, yes, but I’m so lame I can’t even get her what she really wants for Christmas.” Danny waved his chopsticks in the air for emphasis. “I waited too late to get that Barbie house.”   
“Yeah but look at all of this other stuff,” Steve said pointing at the bags.   
“Yeah I just... did the best I could.” 

Steve was quiet for a long moment. Danny looked over at him to make sure the big galoot was awake. “But you love her and she won’t care. Anything you get... anything you buy for her... she will love.” 

Danny was silent, digesting what Steve had just said. It was a sweet thought and Danny wanted to believe it with every fiber of his being. “So. You got a tree huh?”   
“In the truck,” Steve said drinking most of his bottle of beer.   
“Well what are you waiting for? Go get it!” Danny nudged Steve’s leg with his foot. 

“Do you mind? I’m eating here!” Steve shoveled in a big piece of chicken and grinned at Danny, who, despite himself, grinned back. 

Danny stood back and nodded to himself. The tree and the various decorations Steve had brought over, were up and lit. The merry twinkling of lights made the small efficiency magical. Steve had also helped Danny place Grace’s presents in gift bags, stuffing them with gaily coloured paper and ribbons. Danny had hung her stocking on the ledge of his bookcase and set the Christmas cards he’d received around the top. 

“We do good work, Danny,” Steve said. “It actually looks... like Christmas.”   
Danny’s throat tightened as he thought about this being the first year without his family and without a wife and daughter. Looking down, he busied himself with cleaning up their mess from dinner. 

“Guess I’d best be going,” Steve said in a tone tinged with something Danny couldn’t quite decipher.   
“Yeah,” Danny shrugged. “Unless you know you just want to uh crash here for the night. Gracie isn’t coming over til 1.” 

Steve looked at Danny with serious blue eyes but a ghost of a smile hovered at his lips. Danny really wanted to just say ‘stay stay because I don’t want to be alone today’ but thought better of it.   
“Ok. I’ll run home in the morning to get a shower and come back,” Steve cocked an eyebrow. “If that’s ok.” 

“Yeah yeah. I’m making lasagna. I know you like that, you animal,” but Danny was now smiling and his eyes were dancing. 

“How’s this thing pull out?” Steve muttered, grabbing the pillows off the couch.   
“Can you wait for just a minute?” Danny squawked and pushed Steve away. “There’s a method to the madness.”   
“Show me,” Steve said. 

Ten minutes later, both men lay in the sofa bed, surprisingly roomy for being a pull out. Danny wanted to keep the tree lights lit and Steve agreed. The lights twinkled and flashed. 

Danny was so aware of Steve’s warmth and presence next to him. Their fingers barely brushed each other as they got comfortable and when Danny pulled away, Steve reached over and captured Danny’s hand in his own larger one. It was more than enough and just enough. And for the first time in a long time, both men slept soundly through the night. 

“Merry Christmas, Danno!” Steve grabbed Danny around the waist as Danny was at the stove making pancakes. Danny whacked Steve with the spatula and struggled out of Steve’s grip.   
“I’m busy and unless you want burnt pancakes, you’d be wise not to do that!”   
“Oh you protest too much!” Steve grabbed a pancake off the stack Danny had waiting for them and stuffed half of it in his mouth.   
“You animal! Even on Christmas!” But there was no bite in Danny’s tone and he was trying to suppress a giggle. 

“After breakfast, I’ll cruise home, shower and return.”   
“Ugh I’ll need to get the locks changed by then.”   
“You love me and you know it,” Steve countered. He sat down at the small table and waited for Danny to bring over the pancakes. 

“Don’t be late,” Danny admonished. “Or we’ll start the festivities without you.” 

When Danny had cleaned up the kitchen and thrown a load of laundry in the washer, he walked back into the main room and looked at the tree. Steve was gone after eating 6 pancakes, Danny secretly pleased to see the tall lean man eat so many.   
Danny turned to check out Grace’s stocking, hanging on the bookshelf, stuffed full of little treasures but he frowned when he saw a stocking hanging by hers. It was a plain red but in neat printing down one side was written ‘Danno.’   
Two could play at this game. Danny opened the Christmas decorations box and found the stocking he’d had made up by one of Kono’s Aunties. She had embroidered ‘STEVE’ on a red and white felt stocking. Danny hung it beside his, then pulled a bag out from under the couch. He filled it with some items from the bag then gift bagged a couple more and put those under the tree. Then he sat and played around with the tv while waiting for his daughter and Steve

. “Danno!! This backpack is so cool!! I love it!” Grace cradled it against herself and grinned. Danny and Steve watched as the little girl opened present after present exclaiming loudly over each one. Still, her eyes flickered around and Danny was sure that she was looking for the Barbie thing. He felt a pang of disappointment and swallowed hard. 

“Gracie? I think there’s one more present that you missed,” Steve said as he slipped on the new Expedition watch Danny had given him. It was black with a light up feature and Steve had instantly loved it. 

“I don’t ... um... see anything else oh wait... you mean way behind here?” Grace’s voice was muffled as she climbed behind the tree and pulled a big box out, not without some effort. 

“What?” Danny sat up from where he’d been slouching on the couch. Steve placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently.   
“Oh Danno! Santa must have received my letter!!” Grace squealed as she tore the paper off Barbie’s Fashion House and Designer Wardrobe. She jumped up and threw herself into Danny’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you! I love it! It’s so cool!” 

“Santa knows what you wanted,” Steve said. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and side eyed Danny who was trying not to let the tears roll down his cheeks. 

“Oh wow can I open it? Please?”   
“Yeah I mean it’s yours!” Danny waved his hand and watched as Gracie pulled the dolls out and the clothing then set up the house. He ruffled her hair as he walked past her to go to the kitchen to check on the lasagna in the oven. Standing in front of the sink he took a deep breath to try and compose himself. 

“She loves it,” Steve said quietly, suddenly standing very close to Danny.   
“You shouldn’t have. I know how much it cost!” Danny shook his head still afraid the tears would roll down his cheeks if he were to look up at Steve.   
“I wanted to. You’re my family. You and Grace.” Steve enveloped him in a hug and Danny leaned against him, breathing in the scent of Steve’s shower gel and cologne.   
“Merry Christmas, Steven,” Danny whispered. “Merry Christmas, Danno.” 

Suddenly there was a commotion in the living room. Danny reluctantly broke off the hug and hurried in to see what was going on. 

Kono and Chin were standing by Grace as she showed off her new Barbie house while Kamakono was seated on the couch taking up most of it, eating some of the candies in the bowl on the coffee table. 

“Merry Christmas you guys!” Kono said excitedly, dimples framing her pretty smile. “We brought pressies and dessert!”   
“Welcome all except you, Shamu. Quit eating that and save room for my lasagna!” Danny nudged the big man with his foot.   
“Oh I always have room for lasagna, brah!” 

“Well come on in and sit down. I have some wine somewhere.” Danny hurried out to the kitchen and realized he was smiling. As he found wine glasses for everyone, Steve was behind him pulling him in for another hug. 

“Best Christmas ever,” Danny said, turning in the embrace and kissing Steve right on the lips. And it certainly was!!


End file.
